Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of antimicrobial active substances and in particular certain mixtures, preparations and foodstuffs comprising 2-phenoxyethanol, and at least two different alkanediols, selected from the group consisting of 1,2-decanediol, 1,2-octanediol, 1,2-hexanediol and 1,2-pentanediol. The invention further relates to the use of 2-phenoxyethanol for synergistic intensification of the antimicrobial efficacy of mixtures of at least two of the aforementioned alkanediols, a method of preservation or antimicrobial treatment of a perishable product, a method of cosmetic treatment of certain microorganisms and the use of a mixture according to the invention for the therapeutic treatment of certain microorganisms.
Description of Related Art
In the cosmetics, pharmaceutical and food industry there is a constant demand for agents with antimicrobial properties, in particular for the preservation of otherwise perishable products (e.g. cosmetics, pharmaceutical products or foodstuffs), but also for the direct cosmetic or therapeutic treatment of microorganisms, which may have an adverse influence on the human body or animal body. As an example, reference may be made to microorganisms that can cause body odour, acne, mycoses or the like.
A large number of antimicrobial active substances are admittedly already used in the aforementioned technical areas, but further alternatives are still sought, in order to be able to carry out targeted special treatments and/or to reduce side-effects. When searching for alternative agents with antimicrobial and in particular preservative action, it must however be borne in mind that the substances used in the cosmetic, pharmaceutical and/or foodstuff area must be                toxicologically harmless,        well-tolerated by the skin,        stable (in particular in the usual cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical formulations),        largely and preferably completely odourless and/or        producible at low cost (i.e. using standard processes and/or starting from standard precursors).        
Moreover, it is desirable to have to use as little as possible of the antimicrobial active substances in the corresponding agents, to achieve a certain antimicrobial effect.
The search for suitable (active) substances that possess one or more of the aforementioned properties to a sufficient degree is made difficult for a person skilled in the art because there is no clear relationship between the chemical structure of a substance on the one hand and its biological activity against certain microorganisms (microbes) and its stability, on the other hand. Furthermore, there is no predictable relationship between antimicrobial action, toxicological harmlessness, skin compatibility and the stability of a substance.